dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Bile Demon
, 5x5 (DK1) 5x5 + 3x3 (DK2) | sacrifice = x3 (DK1) x2 (DK2) | Health = 1200 | job = Fighter | fighter = Blocker | spells = Level 1- Level 2- Level 4- Level 7- (DK1) Lv.4 - Lv.8 - (DK2) | possession = (DK1) Dwarf Chucking (DK2) | immunity = Gas (DK1), Poison (DK2) | likes = Eating, Training, Manufacturing | hates = s (DK1)|wages = 98 (DK1) 600 (DK2)}}The Bile Demon is a creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. They are some of the toughest creatures in a keeper's arsenal (and the fattest). Description General Information (Dungeon Keeper) Bile Demons are very durable units. Their health values are some of the highest of any creature (except the and ). Even at lower levels, they can tie down strong enemies for long periods of time if need be. They move with medium speed ( s and s are slower). They are immune to all forms of gas, be it from other Bile Demons, es, or even . As they use a lot during fights it is better not to let them fight together with other melee fighters that are not immune to gas. On level 4 they learn , a spell that is only learned by Bile Demons, works like at melee range and doesn't hurt allies. Their massive weight means that they are not affected by , therefore they are good to fight against es. They won´t take damage when slapped, although it still lowers their happiness. In terms of upkeep, Bile Demons eat more than any other creature in the game: they can eat up to six chickens per visit. This makes keeping larger numbers of Bile Demons a daunting task without a sufficiently large . Not having enough food makes them angry very quick. On the other hand they have rather average wages as even a level 10 Bile Demon only demands 406 gold on payday. Bile Demons are excellent craftsmen and seek out s by default, although they are not quite as good at manufacturing as s. They can also research in the , but only with very basic ability. Bile Demons are natural enemies of s, and the two species fight if placed in the same ; they also refuse to group with each other in a . General Information (Dungeon Keeper 2) Bile Demons are huge and gluttonous creatures cursed with notoriously poor control of the most rudimentary bodily functions. Their primary use is combat, a field in which their success owes more to their hefty bulk than to any particular combat skills. However, they do also have basic construction skills so can be put to work in the Workshop. Bile Demons, not best known for their intellect, loathe researching. They also have an ongoing antipathy towards Giants. If possible, they’ll set up their beds in the proximity of a Hatchery to avoid having to waddle too far for food. The Bile Demon is the slowest creature you have, but is also the highest health creature you can attract. They need food, a lot, so place plenty Hatcheries around to avoid unhappiness. They have extremely high health, 1/3 more than a Black Knight, and even more than a royal guard. They tend to outlast most creatures in a combat pit melee, even if they are 3 levels or more lower. Trivia *Whenever you slap a Bile Demon they will briefly display two fingers up at you in anger. **In some countries, namely the United Kingdom and Australia, this is often the equivalent to a middle finger in the US. This is always done with the back of the hand towards the target. *In at least one Dungeon Keeper prototype, Bile Demons were not immune to . *In at least one early version of Dungeon Keeper's intro, the Bile Demon's growl at the is heard. Gallery DK1_BileDemon_Mistress.jpg|Bile Demon with a Dark Mistress (Dungeon Keeper 1) Bile.jpg|The Bile Demon's icon in Dungeon Keeper BileDemon.jpg|A Bile Demon as seen in Dungeon Keeper 2 Bile Demon pickup.jpg|The pickup icon in Dungeon Keeper 2 Bile demon-bg.png|The Bile Demon panel icon Bileswear.gif|A Bile Demon sticking two fingers up. Foto Dungeon Keeper Gold.jpg|A Bile Demon as seen in the intro video for Dungeon Keeper. DK2BileDemonArt.png|DK2 Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual)